Mistress of Darkness
by Leandra1
Summary: Was wussten wir bis jetzt über Hermine? Sie ist klug, nett und hilfsbereit. Doch was passiert wenn das Mädchen wir wir es kannten auf einmal aufhört zu existieren, wenn die Dunkle Seite sie für ihre Zwecke missbraucht und sie damit ALLES verliert...
1. Die Stimme

bla, bla , bla , wenn jemand etwas sagt.  
  
*bla, bla, bla * ist wenn die finstere Stimme mit Hermine spricht.  
  
[ bla, bla, bla] wenn ich ein Kommentar abgebe, kommt nicht oft vor.  
  
Bitte, bitte reviewt mir und sagt ob es gut ist!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Verschluckt die Dunkelheit deine Seele,  
  
wird dein Atem kalt und erlischt  
  
das Strahlen in deinen Augen  
  
kann nur die wahre Liebe und das gleißend  
  
helle Licht alles wieder gut machen.  
Wach auf, bitte Hermine bitte wach auf! schrie Ron und drückte Hermines Hand, über seine schmutzigen und blutigen Wangen liefen Tränen. Er kniete am schmutzigen Waldboden und hielt Hermine im Arm.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Vorgeschichte:  
  
Hermine war gerade am Weg zum Glashaus in dem sie Kräuterkunde hatte als sie  
  
versehentlich ein Mädchen umrannte. Pass doch auf du Trottel! zischte diese.  
  
Tut mir Leid! stotterte Hermine total perplex , und sammelte ihre Bücher wieder ein.  
  
Hey bist du nicht diese Mädchen das mit Victor Krum zu Ball gegangen ist? fragte das Mädchen. Ähm ja! sagte Hermine und fühlte sich ein wenig geschmeichelt. Wirklich? fragte das Mädchen skeptisch und musterte Hermine ganz genau , Also ich habe mir dich immer ein wenig hübscher vorgestellt! Na ja wenigstens bist du klug! Das Mädchen drehte sich um und ging dann an Hermine ganz lässig vorbei. So eine Ziege! dachte sich Hermine und kramte einen kleinen Spiel aus der mit Büchern überfüllten Tasche heraus und betrachtete sich.  
  
Leise seufzte sie und verstaute ihn wieder in ihrer Tasche. Der Unterricht wartet! mahnte sie sich selber und ging ins Glashaus. Ihr Äußeres mochte nicht einem Model gleichen, nun gut vielleicht wenn sie sich ein wenig mehr Zeit dafür nehmen würde, aber die brauchte sie zum lernen. Sie hatte die Wahl entweder Gutaussehen und nicht so viel lernen können oder so aussehen wie jetzt und spitzen Noten zu haben. Aber sie war sie und das war nun mal so. So eine doofe Kuh würde ihr den Tag sicher nicht verderben. Hermine war in Kräuterkunde wieder einmal richtig gut und gewann ganze 20 Punkte für Gryffindor. Alles war so wie immer. Am Abend war Hermine in ein Buch vertief als Harry, Ron und ein paar andere Jungs lachend in einer Ecke saßen, und über irgendein Thema redeten. Was macht ihr da? fragte sie beiläufig, sah jedoch nicht von ihrem Buch auf. Nichts! sagte Ron, das machte Hermine neugierig. Accio, Pergamentfetzen sagte Hermine und schwang ihren Zauberstab und kein Sekunde später hatte sie ihn in der Hand. In großen Buchstaben stand oben in schwarzen Buchstaben `Operation Snape stinkt´ und darunter standen einige Substanzen , die wenn man sie zusammen mixt eine schreckliche stinkende Flüssigkeit herausbekommt, die man nicht herauswaschen kann. Das ist nicht euer Ernst! sagte sie und faltete das Pergament. Du verstehst einfach keinen Spaß, Hermine! sagte Harry. Gib uns das wieder Hermine! sagte Ron wütend auch die anderen Jungs sahen böse zu Hermine. Du könntest zur Abwechslung doch mal ein wenig cooler sein !Und nicht immer nur deine Nase in die Bücher stecken! Kümmerst dich immer nur ums lernen und um nichts anderes! sagte William Sanelly , der in der sechsten war. Schön sagte Hermine wütend macht doch was ihr wollt! sagte sie und zerknüllte den Zettel und schmiss in zu den Jungs und ging in den Mädchen Schlafsaal.  
  
In diese Nacht hatte Hermine einen komischen Traum sie eine eigenartige Stimme sprach die ganze Zeit auf sie ein.  
  
Hermine saß am Boden in einen düsteren Raum. Sieh dich an, keiner wird dich mehr mögen! So du jetzt bist, bist du schlecht! sagte die Stimme . Du lügst!!! schrie Hermine. Jeder findet dich hässlich! Du wirst niemals einen Freund haben. Wenn das Schuljahr vorbei ist stehst du ganz alleine da! Keiner wird dich mehr mögen. Nein ! sagte Hermine jetzt doch etwas unsicherer. Wenn es doch stimmte. Plötzlich kamen ein paar Gestalten auf sie zu und als sie vor ihr standen erkannte sie sie. Es waren Harry , Ron , Draco ,Prof. Gonagall , Prof. Snape und das Mädchen in das sie gerannt war. Streberin ,wir wollen mit dir nichts mehr zu tun haben! sagte Harry. Du traust dich nichts! Feigling! sagte Ron und sah sie herzlos an. Tut mir leid Mrs Granger aber wir haben uns entschlossen sie von der Schule zu werfen, sie sind überflüssig! sagte Prof. Gonagall.  
  
Wir könnten sie nur mehr für Experimente verwenden! Brauchen sie ihre Beine noch? sagte Snape und grinste fies.  
  
Tja ein Schlammblut ist zu nichts gut! sagte Draco und sah Hermine verachtend an. Sag ich doch: hässlich! schrie das Mädchen und lachte hämisch. Hört auf! schrie Hermine und hielt sie die Ohren zu doch die Stimmen würden nicht leiser.  
  
Die Gestalten verschwanden wieder. Du willst doch lieber eine andere sein. Ein starkes Mädchen das jeder achtet? Ich werde dir helfen mein Kind. sagte die Stimme die sie am Anfang gehört war. Ja! sagte Hermine heiser. Kaum hatte sie das gesagt erschien vor ihr eine Kette mit einem schwarzen Stein. 


	2. Veränderung

Nimm sie sie wird dir helfen! sagte die Stimme. Hermine stand auf und ging zu der Kette die im Raum schweben. Wie von Zauberhand legte sich die Kette um Hermines Hals und plötzlich fühlte sie sich ganz komisch. Als würde jemand ihre Sorgen und Ängste weggetragen haben. Sie fühlte sich einfach total Selbstbewusst und stark.  
  
Als Hermine erwachte musste sie noch lange über diesen Traum nachdenken. Müde ging Hermine zum großen Spiegel der über dem Waschbecken hing und schaute hinein. Sie trug die selbe Kette die sie in ihrem Traum gesehen hatte. Komisch! dachte sie sich doch machte sich keine großen Gedanken darüber wie sonst sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und machte sich dann an ihren Haare zu schaffen und trug ein wenig schwarzen Kajal auf.  
  
Ziemlich spät erreichte sie die große Halle und setzte sich neben Harry. Du bist aber heute spät dran! Wir haben gleich eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke! sagte er. Verdammt! Snapes Visage schon so früh zu erblicken ist wirklich eine Strafe! zischte sie und schenkte sich Tee in ihre Tasse. Hey seit wann so benutzt du solche Wörter? fragte Harry ein wenig verwirrt. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Und Schminke! ergänzte Ron. Wenn es euch nicht gefällt, sagt es doch gleich! sagte Hermine und stand auf und ging. Komisch! sagte Harry und sah Hermine nach. Neee, cool würde ich sagen! meinte Ron und auch er sah ihr nach. Warte auf uns Hermine! sagte Harry und er und Ron standen auch auf und rannten Hermine nach. Hey Hermine! Du siehst echt hübsch aus! Es gefällt uns wirklich! sagte Harry und hielt Hermine am Handgelenk fest. Oh Gott wie oft hatte sich Hermine diese Worte gewünscht, unzählbar oft. Sie hielt den Atem an. *Siehst du sie mögen dich so lieber!* Hermine glaubte ein kurzes Aufleuchten des schwarzen Anhängers zu sehen. Insgeheim wusste sie dass sie es ihn zu verdanken hatte.  
  
Obwohl es Frühling war, war es eiskalt im dunklen Kerker. Setzten raunzte Snape und die Schüler gingen schnell an ihre Plätze. Heute werden wir einen Trank brauen der es uns ermöglicht uns zu verdoppeln. sagte er mit der selben öligen Stimme wie immer. In der ersten Stunde hatten sie alles aufzuschreiben was ihnen Snape über Verdoppelungen erzählte und in der zweiten Stunde mussten sie einen brauen. Ihr nehmt eine halbe Andragora Wurzel, fünf Löffeln Größe 3 Chauve-souris Liquid.. doch er konnte den Satz nicht beenden denn Hermine riss ihre Hand in die Höhe. Ja Ms Granger? sagte er. Es ist falsch, es sind nur drei Löffeln und überhaupt ist es nur Größe 1 , Größe 3 wäre viel zu groß. sagte sie als hätte sie den Trank schon tausend Mal gebraut. Wir würden alle zuerst alle fürchterlich Schmerzen haben und dann zerplatzen. Prof. Dumbledore wäre da nicht gerade sehr erfreut darüber! Wenn sie mir nicht glauben dann schauen sie doch in ihrem Buch nach! sagte sie ziemlich frech. *Genau, zeig es ihm! Er wollte dich um bringen!* Spinnst du Hermine? zischte Ron.  
  
Snape konnte es nicht fassen da wagte es wirklich eine Schülerin sich gegen sich zu erheben! Seine Nerven lagen flach, nervös starrte es in ihre Augen. Normalerweise war sie doch so schüchtern. dachte er und nahm sein Buch und las vor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
[b]Bei Chauve -sauris Liquid ist ganz Wichtig nur drei Löffeln zum nehmen und auch nur  
  
Löffel der Größe eins benutzen da man sonst eines grausamen Todes sterben wird!!!![/b]  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Snape schluckte er hätte fast die Schüler umgebracht. Einen kurzen belustigte ihn der Gedanke, doch dann wurde er wieder nervös ließ aber nach außen nichts anmerken.  
  
Gratulation Granger! Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor! sagte er und diktierte seinen Schüler weiter was sie für den Trank brauchten. Hermine grinste in sich hinein. *Gutes Mädchen*  
Hermine fühlte sich nach dieser Stunde richtig gut alle bedankten sich das, sie ihre Leben gerettet hatte. Nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht ging sie zum See und setzte sich um in auf den See zu schauen und ein wenig die Seele baumeln zu lassen und ein wenig mit der Stimme zu reden.  
*Sie respektieren dich jetzt*  
  
Ja!  
  
*Das hat ja lange genug gedauert, du hättest sie alle sterben lassen können!*  
  
Ja, hätte ich machen können aber das wäre nicht fair gewesen!  
  
*Fair? Wer ist denn fair zu dir? Das Mädchen das dich hässlich genannt hat?  
  
Malfoy der dich immer Schlammblut genannt hat? Niemand ist fair zu dir! Aber das kann man ja ändern !*  
  
Wie? Was soll ich tun?  
  
*Nichts ich werde schon über dich wachen! Sag niemanden dass es mich gibt! Als kleines Geschenk habe ich dir diese Kette geschenkt!*  
  
Klar! Ich bin doch kein kleines dummes Gör!  
  
*So mag ich dich! Geh jetzt in das Schloss bald gibt es Essen!*  
  
Ja! 


	3. Kuss und Schmerz

Hi ^^  
  
Danke erstmals über die lieben reviews obwohl es soo wenig waren! Schlecht für mein Ego ^-^" ! @ Cosma: Das Bad Girl entwickelt sich erst langsam ich wollte es nicht gleich so krass machen das es von einem Tag auf den anderen ist! In diesem Kapitel wirst du aber merken das sich schon ein wenig verändert!  
  
Bitte um Reviews!!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Die große Halle hatte sich bald mit allen Schülern gefüllt die sich sogleich über das reichliche Festmahl hermachten. Lange suchte Hermine den Raum nach einer Person ab. Isst du nichts? fragte Ron mampfend. Was? Oh doch! sagte Hermine und schaufelte sich Erbsen und Kartoffeln auf ihren Teller rührte jedoch nichts an und suchte die Halle weiter ab. Am Hufflepufftisch stoppte ihr Blick und sie grinste. Ein Mädchen stand gerade auf und war auf dem Weg die Halle zu verlassen. Plötzlich viel sie mit einem spitzen Schrei hin und wollte sich an einem anderen Hufflepuff festhalten der trug aber gerade eine Riesen Schüssel mit Schokoladepudding. Einen Moment lang schien es als könnte der Junge die Schüssel festhalten doch irgendwie rutschte sie ihm aus den Händen und fiel genau über den Kopf des Mädchen. Jedes Augenpaar starrte auf das Schokoladenpudding Mädchen, und bekam einen Lachkrampf. Das Mädchen stand etwas ungeschickt auf da überall am Boden glitschiger Pudding lag und rannte heulend aus der Halle. Alle lachten bis auf Hermine sie warf ihr Haar in den Nacken und steckte dann ihren Zauberstab wieder ein.  
  
Es war schon spät am Abend Harry und Ron saßen im Aufenthaltsraum, in den großen Weinroten Ohrensesseln und brütenden über ihren Plan. Als Hermine durch das Portraitloch kletterte. Ist ja nett das du dich auch mal wieder blicken lässt! sagte Harry. Wo warst du? fragte Ron.  
  
Nirgends. Spazieren! Wen interessiert es ? fragte sie keck. Eigentlich niemanden außer das du nach der Ausgangssperre noch draußen herumgeisterst!! sagte Harry und sah Hermine an, die ungläubig eine Augenbraue hochzog. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht! sagte Ron. Ach ja ? Ihr ? Um mich? fragte sie ungläubig.  
  
Jah! sagte Ron und als Hermine ihn einen tiefen Blick schenkte würde er ganz rot. Obwohl es ihm Raum ziemlich duster war konnte man es sehen.  
  
Ohhhh Ron ich finde es so süß wenn du rot anläufst! sagte sie und ging zu ihm. Ihre Hand führ durch sein flammenrotes Haar und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund.  
  
Ron saß ganz entgeistert da und auch Harry sah etwas perplex aus der Wäsche. Ahh sagte Hermine und streckte sich es ist schon spät ich geh lieber schlafen! Sie zwinkerte ihnen zu und ging dann in ihren Schlafsaal. Äh! gab Harry nach zirka 2 Minuten von sich. Sie starrten beide noch immer entgeistert zu der Tür des Mädchenschlafsaals. Hm! sagte Ron. [ Wow die sind ja ure gesprächig! ^-^ ]  
Wer war das? fragte Ron und sah Harry an. Hermine, glaub ich wenigstens! sagte dieser glaubet aber seine Worte selbst nicht. Wow sie hat unglaublich weiche Lippen! hauchte Ron und fühlte sich an seinen Mund. Sie waren so sanft und haben irgendwie nach Honig geschmeckt! Du bist echt beneidenswert, aber jetzt habe ich wenigstens etwas womit ich dich aufziehen kann! sagte Harr und streckte seinem Freund die Zunge entgegen. Ich warne dich! sagte Ron und stand auf Gönn mir doch auch mal ein wenig Glück! Klar tu ich doch, aber trotzdem kann ich dich ja ein wenig ärgern! sagte Harry grinste und stach Ron freundschaftlich in die Seite und ging die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hinauf. Ron folgte ihm summend und dich Hände in den Hosentaschen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Hermine ging aber nicht gleich ins Bett zuerst ging sie noch in den großen Waschsaal. Schnell entkleidete sie sich und huschte unter die Dusche ließ sich das warme Wasser auf ihren Kopf prasseln.  
  
Oh Gott ich habe Ron geküsst! War ich das überhaupt? Ich hab ihm gesagt dass er süß aussieht! Oh Gott normalerweise wage ich es ja kaum so etwas zu denken! Irgendwie war es als hätte sich mein Körper selbstständig gemacht! Ich habe ihn geküsst, ICH ihn! Oh Gott! Aber irgendwie war es echt gut. Vielleicht sollte ich es nächstes Mal mit Zunge probieren!  
  
Moment. Stop. Was denk ich denn da? Ron ist nur ein guter Freund, ein sehr guter Freund! Und er sieht gut aus, na ja eigentlich ist er echt süß! Aber mehr auch nicht, außer das ich mit ihm wahnsinnig gerne einen Zungenkuss hätte. Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf um ihr Verlangen zu verscheuchen. *Lass es doch zu! Es wird langsam Zeit das du alles bekommst was du willst! Diese Hermine kann alles haben was sie will, kannst du dich noch erinnern?* Hmmm... machte Hermine und drehte den Wasserhahn ab. Schnell nahm sie ihr Handtuch, wickelte sich ein und stieg aus der Dusche. Der Waschraum war riesengroß er besaß 20 Duschkabinen die nicht zu klein waren und einen angeschlossenen Raum in der sich ein große Badewanne befand.  
  
Parvati und Lavender saßen vor ihren Kosmetiktischen, vor dem ein gutbeleuchteter Spiegel hang. Jedes Mädchen hatte ihren eigenen Tisch mit großem Spiegel, um ihren Kosmetischen Kram aufzubewahren. Hermines Tisch war gleich neben Lavenders, sie setzte sich hin und nahm ihren grobgezinkten Kamm mit dem sie sich durch ihre nassen Haare fuhr. Hey duscht du immer mit Schmuck? fragte Lavender und deutete auf Hermines Hals. Reflexartig griff sie zu ihrem Anhänger und umklammerte ihn. Manchmal! zischte sie und sah in den Spiegel. Komm mal wieder unter und schau was ich gekauft habe, eigentlich wollte ich es dir schon früher geben aber ich hab es nicht gefunden. Das ist ein neuer Seidenglattschaum, du fluchst doch immer so sehr das dein Haar aussieht als hättest du in die Steckdose gegriffen. Nun jetzt sind deine Probleme gelöst. Einmal angewendet hält es wochenlang [typisch Magische Welt!]. sagte Parvati, Hermine griff nach der Dose. Sie schüttelte sie kurz und ein hellrosa Schaum kam heraus. Langsam strich sie sich den Schaum in die Haare und weil es auf der Dose so stand kämmte sie sich dann Nocheinmahl mit einem feingezinkten Kamm.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Hermine lag an dieser Nacht wach in ihrem Bett und summte vor sich hin. Der Tag lief heute einfach bestens, sie hatte Snape aus dem Konzept gebrach und diese dumme Göre mit Pudding überschüttet und was sie nie geglaubt hätte sie hatte tatsächlich Ron Weasley einen Kuss gegeben, okay es war nicht der Knaller aber der erste Kuss den ein Mädchen bekommt oder gibt ist immer etwas besonderes außerdem hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen ihn richtig also mit Zunge zu küssen und bald würden ihre Haare glatt sein. Seid sie diese Kette hatte, war alles perfekt so wie es sich Hermine immer erträumt hatte, sie fühlte nach dem Anhänger und atmete tief durch und grinste.  
  
*Diese Hermine bekommt alles was sie will*  
  
Alles? flüsterte sie.  
  
*ALLES!*  
  
Na dann passt es ja! , sagte sie und richtete sich auf.  
  
Ich kann jetzt nicht schlafen! dachte sie sich und führ sich durch ihre Haare. Hermine schlug die Decke zurück und stieg aus ihrem Bett und ging zur dunkelbraunen großen Holztür die zum riesigen Steinbalkon führte. Leise sah sie sich um ob jemand noch wach war, und öffnete dann langsam die schwere Tür. Barfuss ging sie hinaus, milder Frühlingswind wehte ihr entgegen und lies ihr schneeweißes langes Nachthemd flattern.  
  
Hermine ging zum robusten Steingelände das von smaragdgrünem Efeu umrankt war und stützte dort ihre Ellenbogen auf. Von hier aus hatte man eine wunderschöne Aussicht über den großen See der anscheinend vom Horizont verschluckt wurde. Sie sah hoch zum Himmel an dem die Sterne anscheinend um die Wette funkelten. Als sie hinauf auf den unbeschreiblich großen und weiten Himmel sah, bekam sie ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.  
  
Eine Erinnerung aus Kindertagen, aus denen wo ihre Großmutter noch lebte, damals als die Welt noch in Ordnung war durchzuckte sie. Ihrer Großmutter hatte sie es zu verdanken Magisches Blut zu haben.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Weißt du wieso manche Sterne heller leuchten als andere, Herminchen?  
  
Hmm. nein!  
  
Wenn Menschen sterben die man sehr geliebt hat, die viel Gutes getan haben und fleißig waren, werden zu einem Stern, zu einem ganz großen leuchtenden!  
  
Warum?  
  
Damit sie ewig auf die aufpassen können, die sie lieb haben! So können sie immer sehen ob es uns gut geht!  
  
Ist Großvater jetzt auch ein Stern?  
  
Oh ja er ist ein ganz leuchtender und er passt auf dich und mich auf! Manchmal sprich er sogar mit uns!  
  
Wirklich? Aber......aber ich höre ihn nicht!  
  
Er fliegt mit dem Wind und fliegt durch die Bäume wenn du genau hinhörst kannst du es hören! Er wird für immer schauen das niemand dir etwas antun kann!   
  
Und du? Wenn du einmal stirbst wirst du dann auch ein Stern werden?  
  
Oh ich glaube schon! Ich werde dich beschützen jetzt und für immer! Und immer wenn ich mit dem Wind durch die Bäume fliegen werden, wirst du an mich denken!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///  
  
Es schmerzte daran erinnert zu werden. Ihre Großmutter war die einzige die sie wirklich verstand. Nicht einmal ihre Eltern konnten ihr dieses Gefühl vermitteln. Kurz darauf starb ihre Großmutter und lies sie alleine auf dieser großen, kalten Welt. Hermines Augen wurden feucht. Es tat nie so weh daran zu denken wie jetzt. Sie fiel auf die Knie und fing an zu weinen. Wieso hast du mich alleine gelassen? fragte sie und sah zu Himmel, die Sterne schienen plötzlich gar nicht mehr zu leuchten, wie kalte Augen starrten sie auf Hermine. *Sie hat die allein gelassen, so wie jeder! HASSE sie dafür*  
  
Ich kann sie aber dafür nicht hassen! schluchzte Hermine verzweifelt.  
  
*Hat sie dir nicht versprochen immer über dich zu wachen? ALLES LÜGE! Sie hat dich die ganze Zeit angelogen! Fühlst du nicht den Schmerz? Du bist ganz alleine, du warst immer ganz alleine, ganz alleine!*  
  
`alleine´ das Wort hallte in ihren Kopf und brach Hermine fast um die Verstand. Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich ihre Ohren zuzuhalten doch es hatte keinen Zweck. Die Stimme sagte immer wieder das einzige kleine Wort das scharf wie ein Messer war. ALLEINE. Ich hasse sie! flüsterte sie ganz leise und mit erstickender Stimme, voller Verzweiflung und Schmerz. Sie zitterte und plötzlich war die Stimme verschwunden.  
  
Hermine hob ihren Kopf wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und stand auf. Ich hasse dich! Hörst du das? sagte sie zuerst leise doch dann würde sie immer wütender und lauter. Die Stimme lachte noch etwas bösartig verstummte doch bald wieder. Hermine ging selbstsicher wieder hinein. Wieso warst du draußen? fragte Parvati müde als Hermine die Tür. Als sie ihr nicht antwortete wiederholte sie ihre Frage nochmals. Halt doch deine Klappe! Hör auf mich mit deiner grässlichen Stimme zu bequatschen! Außerdem musst du nicht alles wissen, klar? Parvati zuckte zusammen und blickte Hermine ganz erschrocken an. Was ist, hast du ein Problem oder was ist? fauchte Hermine und legte sich wieder in ihr Bett.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel ist nicht zu kurz geworden, und man merkt das Hermine manchmal wirklich fies sein kann aber nicht eindeutig jetzt schon ein böses Mädchen ist!  
  
Also bis zum nächsten Kapitel. UND BITTE SCHREIBT EIN PAAR REVIEWS  
  
Leandra 


	4. Zu viele Sorgen

_Believe it or not chapter four is on! say yeah! YEEEAHHHHH!_

_Well it took me long enough, years or kinda like that hope you'll like it._

* * *

Das Leben wurde immer besser für Hermine, oder vielleicht kam es ihr auch nur so vor. Aber sie war fest davon entschlossen ihre Kette nie wieder abzunehmen. Als sie am Morgen aufstand und sich im Spiegel betrachtete sah sie nicht wie blass sie geworden war und wie müde sie aussah sie bemerkte nur die Wirkung des neues Shampoos.

Ihre störrische Mähne, die sie so sehr hasste war zu seiner seidenglatten Haarpracht geworden. Ihre Haare kamen Hermine auch viel länger vor, aber das lang wahrscheinlich an dem Glättenden Serum. Oh ja, die neue Hermine schien ihr immer mehr zu gefallen. Sie schlüpfte eilends in ihre Uniform und ging hinunter Richtung großer Halle.

„Morgen Hermine! Alles okay? Du siehst etwas blass aus!" begrüßte sie Ginny. „Na immerhin sehe ich besser als du aus!" murmelte Hermine und ihr war es egal ob es nun jemand gehört hatte oder nicht. Sie setzte sich an ihren gewohnten Platz und nahm sich Toast und Butter, doch als sie einen Bissen davon nahm merkte sie das es wie zäher alter Gummi schmeckte und lies den Toast auf den Teller fallen.

„Hey schon so früh munter" fragte Harry ganz erstaunt und setzte sich mit Ron, dessen Ohren übrigens feuerrot waren, gegenüber von ihr hin. „Hm" meinte Hermine nur und fischte ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche, „Zaubereigeschichte: Die dunkelsten Stunden".

„Neues Buch?" fragte Ron kauend. Ehrlich gesagt hatte es Hermine gestern noch nicht besessen aber heute morgen als sie sich ihre Tasche fertig herrichtete, bemerkte sie es und packte es gleich mit ein. Man konnte nicht erkennen von wem das Buch war der Autor wurde auf keiner Seite erwähnt. Merkwürdig? Es fingt gerade erst an Spannend zu werden!

„Hm" meinte Hermine wieder und lies sich nicht stören.

Ron räusperte sich.

„Du siehst heute gut aus, mit den Haaren mein ich die sind so, so nicht wie sonst eben. Ich mein nicht das du vorher hässlich ausgesehen hast aber..."

„Kannst du mich nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen? Siehst du nicht das es mich interessiert was du zu sagen hast?" fauchte Hermine und verließ geräuschvoll den Tisch.

Sie wurde mindestens von der Hälfte der Schüler beobachtet wie sie die große Halle verließ und als sie nicht mehr zu sehen war brach ein reges Tuscheln aus. Jeder hatte seine eigene Version die noch den ganzen Tag die Runde machen würde. Aber Hermine schien davon nichts mitzubekommen.

Es schien als würde sie den ganzen Tag abwesend sein und in einer Seifenblase die sie von der Rest der Welt oder wenigstens der Schule trennte. Im Unterricht verhielt sie sich wie immer doch sie ging weder zum Mittagessen noch zum Abendessen mit Harry und Ron in die Große Halle die sich allmählich Sorgen um ihre alte Freundin machten.

„Lasst sie einfach ein bissen in Frieden ! Manchmal brauchen Mädchen einfach ein bisschen mehr Luft um zu Atmen, vielleicht fühlt sie sich von euch eingeengt!" meinte Ginny diesen Abend als sie gemeinsam im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor vor dem Kamin saßen. „Luft zum atmen? Sie leidet nicht an Atemnot Ginny! Sie ist irgendwie total komisch!" fauchte Ron und krallte seine Finger so fest in seine Lehen, dass seine Knöcheln weiß wurden. „Was ist nur mit ihr los?" murmelte er und starrte wütend ins Feuer als lege dort die Antwort. Harry sah seinen Freund besorgt an und befreite sich aber schnell von den Sorgen die sich um seinen besten Freund drehten.

Es gab wichtigeres um das man sich sorgen sollte. Er hatte es zwar noch niemanden erzählt, aber seine Narbe fing in letzter Zeit zu kribbeln an wenn er Hermine über den Weg lief was in der letzten Zeit immer weniger

der Fall war. Aber was sollte das nun bedeuten, er wünschte sich so sehr die alte Hermine zurück um mit ihr darüber zu reden. Sicher Ron war sein bester Freund aber Hermine war seine beste Freundin sie war ein gute Seele, einfach eine gute Zuhörerin. Es war nicht normal was sich jetzt abspielte.

„Irgendwas ist nicht in Ordnung!" murmelte Harry und er sah das Ron nickte und auch Ginny äußerst bedrückt auf ihre Fingernägel starrte.

„Wir müssen irgendwas tun!" meinte Harry schließlich und Ron, der sich von den Flammen und seinem Starren gelöst hatte sah Harry an. „Ja, aber wie?" fragte er missmutig, das ganze nahm ihn mehr mit als er zugeben wollte. Hermine schien ihn zu ignorieren, oder sie fauchte ihn an er solle ihr aus dem Weg gehen. Am Schlimmsten waren diese eiskalten Blicke, als würde sie einem am liebsten an die Gurgel gehen wollen.

Ginny seufzte laut. „ Okay Jungs ich hab einen Vorschlag, lasst sie ein wenig in Ruhe, nur so das sie sich abreagieren kann. Morgen ist Freitag, sagen wir bis Sonntag Abend in Ordnung?"

Beide Jungs nickten, es war das Einzige und wahrscheinlich auch das Beste was sie im Moment tun konnten.

Wenn sie nur wüssten...

_Go on don't be shy write a review!_

_Kiss Leandra_


	5. Wahrheit oder Lügen?

_Guess what? New Chapter is on? Why? Coz, TV is annoying me! ) Luv ya all and don't forget to write loads of reviews!_

Sam: Kluges Mädchen...

* * *

"Kannst du nicht aufpassen du dummes kleines Mädchen?" fauchte Hermine eine Erstklässlerin deren Stapel Bücher genau vor Hermines Füßen gelandet waren. 

Dem Mädchen schossen Tränen in die Augen und bevor sie sich ein „Tut mir Leid!" zusammenstammeln konnte rausche Hermine auch schon wieder ab.

_Wie können diese dummen Geschöpfe nur? Du bist besser als sie, viel besser_

Ohne es zu wollen sprach Hermine die letzten Worte nach „.. besser als sie, viel besser". Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl das zu tun was niemand von ihr erwartete, man hatte sie auch nie mit Samthandschuhen angefasst, nun würden nur alle ihre Gerechte Strafe bekommen, sie würden alles zurück bekommen und zwar mehrfach. Es hatte erst angefangen interessant zu werden. Sie bemerkte nicht das sie von ein paar Personen beobachtet wurde. Sie schien in letzter Zeit nicht sonderlich viel von ihrer Umgebung mitzubekommen, es war als würde alles einfach an ihr vorbei rauschen. Harry und Ron gingen ihr aus dem Weg was ihr nur recht war, sie waren wie ein lästiges Anhängsel, unnötig.

„Granger, Granger Granger, böses kleines Mädchen" hörte Hermine es hinter sich säuseln. Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam um. Hinter ihr lässig an eine steinerne Säule gelehnt stand Blaise Zabini, ein Slytherin. Was wollte er von ihr wo er sie doch die letzten Jahre praktisch ignoriert hat. „Das Schlammblut hat also Stil!" sagte Blaise und ging auf Hermine zu. Das Wort Schlammblut hallte wieder und wieder in ihrem Kopf, es waren wie Kopfschmerzen die immer schlimmer wurden, doch sie ignorierte es. Schmerzen waren etwas mit dem man alleine mit sich selbst zurechtkommen sollte. Es ging niemanden anderen etwas an. Sie würde nicht aufsehnerregend allen von ihren Schmerzen und Sorgen erzählen. Nicht wie eine gewisse Person.

„Was willst du Blaise?" murrte Hermine. Es war ein gewagter Schritt wen ein Gryffindor einen Slytherin mit Vornamen nannte es war als würde er die feindseligen Mauern überbrücken und sich auf die Seiten des anderen zu begeben. Außerdem war es sehr mutig, ja es war fast wie eine Herausforderung.

„Reden" meinte Zabini mit einem süßlichen Lächeln. Er zog seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Wir haben dich beobachtet, nicht das es uns irgendetwas angeht was Gryffindors so treiben, das wäre reine Zeitverschwendung." Er sah sie an und musterte sie grinsend von Kopf bis Fuß „Aber du hast dich in letzter Zeit so gar nicht nett verhalten!"

„Ach" sagte Hermine und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er ist ein Slytherin, was er im Schilde hat kann nichts Gutes bedeuten' ging es Hermine durch den Kopf und es klang wie die alte Hermine, sie klang nervös, besorgt und unsicher.

_Er ist kein Feind, das haben sie dir nur immer und immer wieder versucht einzureden, deine sogenannten Freunde. Sie haben dich manipuliert. Verstehst du das nicht? SIE waren ein schlechter Einfluss auf dich, nicht er. Er ist nicht Schuld an deinem Leid, das deine „Freunde" dir zugefügt haben!_ mahnte die Stimme streng, mit fester Stimmer.

Hermine überlegte, Zabini war ein Slytherin das bedeutete er hatte nicht die Absicht nett zu ihr zu sein. Das war wie eine unoffizielle Regel. Aber was war, wenn das alles nicht stimmte? Was wäre, wenn alles nur eine große Lüge war? In ihrem Kopf begann es zu drehen, was war Lüge was war die Wahrheit? Wem sollte sie glauben?

_Es gibt schon zu viele Lügen in deinem Leben !_

Sie sah Zabini in seine Moosgrünen Augen. Er war sich seiner Sache so sicher. Warum zum Teufel war sie das nicht?

„In Ordnung!" hörte sie sich plötzlich sagen. Blaise's Lächeln blieb gleich, er verzog keinen Muskel. „Wohin?" fragte Hermine als würden sie und Zabini dieses Gespräch schon zum Tausendsten Mal haben.

„Geh mir einfach nach, Kleines!"

Kiss

Leandra

* * *


	6. Damit du die Wahrheit erkennst

Also 1. Bin ich echt enttäuscht, ich hab keine reviews bekommen, gar nichts, nada, rien! Natürlich hat mich das kaum davon abgehalten das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben, ich hatte genug Zeit darüber nachzudenken und ich muss sagen ich hab es von ca. 12 bis haLb 3 in der Nacht geschrieben.Typisch Nachtmensch, aber hey es war heiß ich war nicht müde ( was vielleicht an dem Ice Latte gelegen hat) und ich hatte diese Tausend Ideen in meinem Kopf. Apropos heiß. Heiß wird es in dem Kapitel (hoffentlich) werden. Sagt mir wie ihr es fandet und REVIEWED ganz lieb!

Enjoy

* * *

Blaise drehte sich kein einziges Mal um als sie in das kühle Schloss eintraten, er war sich sicher und das konnte er auch sein, dass Hermine nichts in Frage stellen würde. Sie hatte keine Sekunde lang gezögert, sie hatte nicht das Risiko abgewogen, alleine einen Slytherin Jungen zu folgen bis zur großen alten Ebenholztür die zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins führte.

Blaise konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen, es war so einfach. Hermine hatte nicht bemerkt wie die Schüler in den Gängen sie ansahen und hinter ihrem Rücken hektisch flüsterten. Es war einfach kein alltäglicher Anblick, dass ein Gryffindor Mädchen zu den Slytherin ging, ganz gelassen als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt. Aber vielleicht waren manche einfach nur etwas erschrocken über Hermine, die immer eine normale Figur hatte und nun deutlich schmaler war. Aber vielleicht lag es auch daran das ihr sanftmütiger Blick langsam verschwunden war und sie stattdessen einen kühlen fast ausdruckslosen Blick bekam. Hermine bekam nicht mehr viel von ihrer Umwelt mit, es war als würde sie taub werden, als würden alle ihre Gefühle die sie je besessen hatte, taub geworden sein. Ihre Beine schienen von ganz alleine zu gehen als wüssten sie alle Wege die man gehen konnte. Es begann langsam so zu werden als würde Hermine nicht mehr in ihrem Körper sein als würde sie als stummer Zuseher von außen. Aber noch hatte sie Kontrolle über ihren Körper.

Noch.

„Wir sind da!" sagte Blaise und es klang als würde er sichtlich zufrieden mit sich sein. „Nach euch!" Er öffnete die Tür, welche einer Porte glich, mit Leichtigkeit. Hermine trat ein und fand sich in einem achteckigen großen Zimmer wieder. Überall standen smaragdgrüne Sofas vor denen kleine längliche Tische standen und Couchsessel, es gab einen großen Kamin in dem ein Feuer loderte. Es gab keine Fenster und dennoch war es nicht so stockdunkel wie Hermine sich den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins immer vorgestellt hatte. Der Raum hatte eine irrsinnig hohe Decke und an den Wänden hingen Fackeln wie sanft vor sich hin flackerten. Sie spendeten genug Licht um Schüler das Hausaufgaben machen, an den Tischen die an den Mauern geschoben waren, zu erleichtern.

Blaise ließ hinter sich die Tür knarrend ins Schloss fallen und setzte sich auf ein Sofa und deutete auf den Platz neben sich. Hermine sah sich noch kurz um und setzte sich dann auf das weiche Sofa. Die kühle Luft hier unten tat ihrem Kopf gut, ihre Schmerzen fingen an abzuklingen. „ Wo sind alle?" fragte Hermine, aber ihre Stimme klang nicht wirklich so, als würde sie es interessieren. „ An einem Samstag? Bei diesem Wetter? In Hogsmead oder draußen. Jedenfalls habe ich dafür gesorgt dass uns niemand belästigt, naja fast niemand." Antwortete Blaise und grinste selbstgefällig.

„Sieht so aus als wäre mein Stichwort gefallen!" sagte jemand hinter Hermine. Sie drehte sich nicht um, das brauchte sie auch nicht sie wusste nur zu gut wer hinter ihr stand. Es gab nur einen dem diese Stimme gehörte. „Malfoy…" sagte Hermine nur und starrte auf ihre Fußknöchel, die im Kontrast zum dunklen Steinboden fast schon milchig weiß aussahen. Malfoy setzte sich auf das Sofa gegenüber. „ Du bist also tatsächlich hier." Meinte er grinsend. „Tatsächlich!" meinte Hermine und hob ihren Blick um Malfoy in die Augen zu sehen. „und nun solltet ihr reden was es zu reden gibt!"

Malfoy sah zu Blaise welcher nickte. „ Wir wusstendas du nicht mehr lange brauchen würdest um hinter die Lügen zu kommen, die man seit du einen Fuß in dieses Schloss gesetzt hast erzählt. Man hat dich ausgenutzt, du warst Potters kluges Rettungskissen. Ohne dich wäre er schon längst Geschichte. Wenn du mal richtig darüber nachdenkst wirst du feststellen das er dich seit du ihn kennst nur für sein Zwecke missbraucht hat." Sagte Malfoy langsam und ausdrücklich, als wollte er das jedes Wort, das er sagte sich in Hermines Erinnerungen einbrannte. Hermine schlug die Augen nieder, sie hatte ein komisches brennendes Gefühl in ihrem Hals und es führ ihre ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken dennoch verzog sie keine Miene.

„ Du wärst nach Slytherin gekommen, wusstest du das?" fuhr Blaise fort „ da gab es nur eines kleines Problem mit deiner Abstammung das sich nicht aus der Welt schaffen lies. Deswegen bist du zu Potter und dem Wiesel gekommen die dich als Fußabtreter benutzen wo sie nur können. Sie haben dich benutzt, kapierst du das jetzt endlich? Sie haben dich immer belogen. Immer!" Blaise lehnte sich zu Hermine's Ohr und hauchte ihr hinein „Immer!"

Hermine atmete tief durch. Ihre Kopfschmerzen kamen wieder und sie brachten sie fast um den Verstand. „ Und warum sagt ihr mir das gerade jetzt?" Sie reckte ihren Hals und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. „Weil erst jetzt die richtige Zeit gekommen ist! Dich endgültig von den Lügen zu befreien. Weil du erst jetzt stark genug dafür bist!" meinte Malfoy und holte aus seinem Umhang ein kleines purpurnes Fläschchen und stellte es auf den Tisch. „Was ist das?" fragte Hermine und griff nach dem Fläschchen.

„ Das ist für dich. Keine Angst es ist kein Gift. Es ist ein Trank der dich stärken wird und dir dabei hilft zu erkenne wer dein Feind und wer dein Freund ist. Er wird dir helfen! Trink ihn!" meinte Blaise und legte seine Hand auf Hermines Óberschenkel. Sie sah ihn an. Seine Augen waren grün, aber nicht so leuchtend wie Harry's, sie waren moosgrün und erinnerten Hermine unweigerlich an nasses feuchtes Novemberwetter und Moore.

„Was wollt ihr von mir im Gegenzug?" fragte Hermine und sah Malfoy grinsen. „Kluges Mädchen. Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach! Wir wollen Potter! Besser gesagt man verlangt nach ihm. Ausdrücklich! Du bist sicher einfallsreich. Ein kleiner Fluch, ein kleines bisschen Gift in seinen Kürbissaft. Nichts Aufwendiges. Wir wollen ihn nur lebend!"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte. Sie wollte jetzt darüber nicht nachdenken. Sie öffnete das Fläschchen und setzte es an ihre Lippen und trank den Inhalt in einem Zug. Es war eisig und dickflüssig wie Sirup. Aber es beruhte sie auf eine seltsame Weise. Wie eine Droge.

„Nun dann!" sagte Malfoy und stand auf, er nickte Blaise zu und ging auf dem Zimmer.

„Und wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Blaise grinsend.

„Gut!" antwortete Hermine ihm. Sie sah ihn in die Augen und lächelte. Dann ohne Vorwarnung schwang sie ein Bein über seine Beine und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und lies ihre Unterarme an seinen Schultern ruhen. Hermine spürte wie Blaise's Hand über ihren linken Beckenknochen wieder und wieder strich. Ihre Haut war seidig und nur im Schein der Fackeln schien sie fast elfenbeinfarben zu sein. „ Es ist also nur wegen meinem Blut? Weil es nicht so rein ist wie die Slytherin das fordern." Hauchte sie und Blaise strich ihr, ihr Haar welches nach vorne gefallen war hinter ihr Ohr. „ Nur deswegen, sonst erfüllst du alle Kriterien. Vor allem jetzt…" flüsterte er.

Hermine lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste ihn. Blaise erwiderte ihren Kuss und bemerkte sofort dass sie ganz und gar nicht zurückhaltend war, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie führ mit einer Hand durch seine Haare und packte eine Haarpartie von Haaren und zog sanft daran. Blaise's Hände zogen nun ihr Becken zu sich und Hermine sträubte sich nicht. Sie war neugierig sie wollte ihn erforschen und sie hatte das verlangen, dass zu tun was man nicht von ihr erwartete. Blaise strich nun ihren Hals entlang zu ihren Nacken und dem Ansatz ihrer Haare.

Plötzlich begann Hermine wilder zu werden, als wäre sie ein Raubtier das hungrig war, und biss Blaise in die Lippe. Sie hatte fest zugebissen, denn er blutete. Hermine leckte über die Stelle und löste sich von seinen Lippen. Sie waren rosig und beide keuchten etwas. Sie sah auf seine Unterlippe, an der sie wieder Blut zu einer kleinen Perle bildete. „Schade!" meinte Hermine ordnete ihre Haare die Blaise etwas durcheinander gebracht hatten und stand einfach auf. „ Ich dachte Reinblüter-blut schmeckt anders als meines!" Und ohne ein weiteres Wort verlies sie Blaise.

* * *

und wie fandet ihrs? Love it? Hate it? Dig it? Diss it?

sagt es mir!


	7. Ich erkenne dich nicht mehr

Just a short one... Kinda like it, though...

* * *

Hermine ging den dunklen Korridor entlang, ihr Gang war durch und durch selbstbewusst, nein sogar mehr als das. Ihre Augen sahen in die Ferne auf ein unerklärliches Ziel gerichtet das sie selber nicht kannte. Sie mochte dieses Gefühl das der Inhalt, des kleinen Fläschchen ihr gegeben hatte. Doch sie hatte keine Ahnung das dieses nicht lange wären würde.

Sie genoss das hier und jetzt zu sehr um sich gedanken zu machen über die Zukunft oder was in dem Fläschchen wirklich war und was es bei ihr bewirken würde.

Sie verbrachte den Nachmittag an dem Seeufer in einem Trance- ähnlichen Zustand. Sie saß im Gras, zerpflückte Grashalme und sah auf die Seeoberfläche und schien ihren Geist gelöst zu haben, doch als die Sonne untergegangen war und der Wind durch ihre Haare fuhr wurde ihr kalt und sie begann zu zittern.

Sie sah wie gebannt auf ihren Unterarm und ihre Hand die regelrecht zuckten. Sie hatte nur ein T-Shirt und eine Rock an und dadurch, dass sie nun deutlich magerer war schien ihr die Kälte mehr auszumachen. Dennoch verwunderte es sie.

Sie atmete tief ein und in diesem Moment erschrak sie leicht. Sie roch nichts, keine Gras und keine kalte Abendluft. Sie schloss ihre Augen und ihr schien es als wären ihre Lider unglaublich schwer. Sie atmete wieder tief ein. Nichts. Sie roch nichts, rein gar nichts.

Hermine stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss, sie war müde geworden, eine schwere Müdigkeit hatte sie überflügelt. Sie war so müde das sie nicht einmal mehr mitbekam wie ihr Körper immer und immer schwächer wurde.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat fand sie diesen leer vor, alle waren wohl beim Abendessen, fast alle. Eine Person saß in einem Couchsessel vor dem Kamin. Eine Person mit roten Haaren.

Ron stand auf und sah Hermine an.

„Wo warst du? Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht!! Was ist überhaupt los mit dir Hermine??! Du sprichst mit niemanden mehr, weder mit mir noch Harry, du isst nichts mehr! Du bist immer verschwunden und es heißt du treibst dich mit irgendwelchen Slytherins herum! Du bist so komisch geworden in letzter Zeit! was zum Teufel ist los mit dir! Rede mit mir Hermine!!!" Er kam auf sie zu und packte sich bei den Schultern, sie sah ihn nicht an.

Er schüttelte sie leicht, als er keine Antwort bekam.

„Hermine! Sieht mich an!!" sagte er und klang dabei unglaublich wütend und verletzt zugleich.

Hermine sah Ron in die Augen aber es war als würden ihre Augen leer sein, als wäre sie _tot_.

Er sah auch nicht die tanzenden Flammen in ihren Augen welche im Kamin loderten.

Ihr Kopf war schwer, so unglaublich schwer. Es war mühsam Ron anzusehen, es kostete soviel Kraft. Sie erinnerte sich and das Gespräch welches sie mit Blaise und Malfoy geführt hatte und sie würde wütend.

„ Du Lügner!" huschte es über ihre Lippen und es war so leise und sanft das Ron es kaum wahrnahm.

„Was redest du da?? Was ist mit dir nur los?!" sagte Ron laut und sein Griff würde fester und er schüttelte sie nun stärker.

Hermine versuchte sich von ihm los zu winden. Einige Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht bei diesem Versuch, aber es gelang ihr nicht sich zu befreien.

„ Lass mich!" zischte sie und als sie Ron wieder ansah konnte sie seinen Blick nicht einordnen, er verwirrte sie.

Er war besorgt, wütend und er hatte unglaubliche Angst, Angst sie zu verlieren.

„Ihr habt mich immer nur belogen! Du und Harry, ihr habt mich belogen!!" sagte sie und Ron lockerte seinen Griff und senkte seine Arme.

„ Du weißt gar nicht was du da redest! Hermine! Ich sehe dich zwar an, aber ich erkenne dich nicht mehr wieder!" sagte Ron und ging einen Schritt zurück, er war sich nun sicher, hier waren fremde Mächte am Werk. Jemand oder etwas hatte Hermine etwas getan.

Er sah sie mit bohrendem Blick an.

Hermine spürte wie ihre Knie Mühe hatten sie noch auf den Beinen zu halten, es war als würde man versuchen ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weg zuziehen.

Alles war auf einmal so schwer und anstrengend geworden, selbst das reden und denken.

„Ich habe Angst!" sagte sie plötzlich ohne es wirklich mitzubekommen.

Sie fühlte auch nicht die Träne die ihr die Wange hinunter lief.

Und dann würde alles schwarz...

* * *

Soooo... end of this chapter!

what do you think?

let me know


	8. Erwachen

„_Hermine! Kleines süßes Kind! Was haben sie nur mit dir gemacht_??" sagte eine Stimme die einem Zischeln ähnelte.

Es war die Stimme, genau dieselbe Stimme, welche sie das erste Mal gehört hatte als sie die Kette mit dem schwarzen Stein bekommen hatte. Sie reckte ihren Hals und versuchte mehr als dem Rascheln und dem Zischeln zu hören. Es war als sei sie blind, sie sah nur das schwarze Nichts.

Es fühlte sich an als würden kalte Schleier aus Seide um ihren nackten Körper streichen.

„_Hermine, meine süße Puppe. Wir sind schon fast soweit_!" hauchte jemand in ihr Ohr und ein kalter Schauer lief ihren Rücken entlang.

Jemand legte seine eisigen Finger auf ihre geschlossenen Lippen. Sie wollte sehen wer das war, oder warum er das tat, aber sie konnte weder ihre Augen aufschlagen noch ihre Hände bewegen. Als wäre sie gefangen in einer Hülle, ihrem Körper den sie nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte.

Jemand sprach etwas in einer Sprache die Hermine nicht verstand. Im Übrigen hätte es auch eine Sprache sein könnten die sie verstand aber er war so schwer geworden sich zu konzentrieren. Es war als hätte sie seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen.

Die Stimme und die Geräusche entfernten sich immer mehr und Hermine versuchte noch einmal ihre Augen zu öffnen und dieses Mal war es als würde sie auf einem Tiefgefrorenen schwarzen See liegen. Alles ringsherum war schwarz und leicht violett. Sie sah kein Ende und keinen Anfang.

Hermine richtete sich auf und sah sich um und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Doch plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung begann sich alles um sie herum zu drehen, das schwarz vermischte sich mit dem violett, und begann um sie zu tanzen.

Sie spürte wie ihr die Luft wegblieb und wie sie immer kürzer und schneller atmete.

Es war als würde ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.

Ihre Beine gaben langsam nach und zwangen sie in die Knie. Sie fiel nach vorne und fing sich noch mit ihren Armen auf.

Die Oberfläche war so glatt und kalt wie Glas und etwas Helles schien sich der Oberfläche zu nähern. Sie starrte wie gebannt auf das zuerst weiße verschwommene Etwas das langsam Konturen annahm.

Es war das Gesicht eines Mädchens das unter Wasser treiben zu schien, unter dieser Glasscheibe. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen genau so wie ihr Mund, es sah wie eine Wasserleiche aus. Nur dass dieses Mädchen bis ins kleinste Detail Hermine ähnelte.

Aber das war unmöglich.

Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und rang um Luft. Plötzlich schlug das Mädchen unter dem Wasser ihre Augen auf und trommelte mit ihren Fäusten geben die Oberfläche.

Immer fester und fester. Es war ein unglaublich dumpfes Geräusch.

Das Mädchen im Wasser riss den Mund auf und versuchte aus Leibeskräften zu schreien, aber ihre Stimme erstickte im Wasser und Lustblasen strömten aus ihren Mund.

„Nein, nein, nein, nein,..." flüsterte jemand hysterisch und den Tränen nahe. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Hermine bemerkte dass es ihre eigene Stimme war. Sie hämmerte jetzt auch gegen die Oberfläche, die unglaublich dünn aussah aber härter war als alles was sie je gesehen hatte.

„ Ohh…was willst du tun, meine kleine Hermine!" zischelte wieder die Stimme, doch Hermine machte sich nicht die Mühe aufzusehen. Das Mädchen war am ertrinken! Warum war niemand da? Warum half ihr niemand? Wo waren Harry und Ron? Sie konnte ihr nicht helfen! Oh mein Gott wo waren nur alle, wenn man sie wirklich brauchte? Sie war ganz alleine und hatte keine Chance dem Mädchen auch nur im Geringsten zu helfen zu helfen.

Es war aussichtslos. Heiße Tränen liefen ihr über die kalten Wangen.

Und dennoch hörte sie nicht auf, auf die glatte kühle Oberfläche zu hämmern. Sie fühlte nicht den stechenden Schmerz in ihren Händen welche sie zu Fäusten geballt hatte.

Die Schläge des Mädchens würden langsamer, sie sah Hermine an und es schien als hätte sie aufgegeben, als hätte sie ihr Schicksal, so grausam es auch war, akzeptiert. Sie legte ihre Fingerspitzen ein letztes Mal auf die Oberfläche, an der Stelle wo Hermines Faust lag.

Hermine schluchzte verzweifelt und die Tränen fielen wie kleine Regentröpfchen auf die glatte Oberfläche. Das Mädchen hatte ihren Mund geschlossen und ihre bläulichen Lippen formten sich zu einem seligen Lächeln. Dann schloss sie langsam ihre Augen und sank hinab in die Tiefe aus der sie gekommen war.

„ Neeein!" schrie Hermine und ihre Stimme hallte immer und immer wieder in diesem Merkwürdigen Raum in dem es weder Anfang noch Ende gab nur den Tod.

„ Ihr habt sie umgebracht!" flüsterte sie heiser und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Ihr habt mich umgebracht!"

Alles was man hörte war ein heiseres Schluchzen und ein hämisches zischelndes Lachen.

------------------------------

Plötzlich spürte sie etwas warmes etwas Weiches an ihrer Hand und als sie sich versah schlug sie ihre Augen auf und befand sich in einem warmen Bett der Krankenstation.

Sie sah nach links und sah Harry der seinen Kopf zu ihren Füßen gebettet hatte und schlief. Seine Brille war verrutscht und sein Mund war leicht geöffnet. Sie sah auf die andere Seite und sah Ron der ihre Hand hielt und unentwegt „ shh shh…" murmelte und mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken strich. Seine rostroten Haare hingen ihm zerzaust ins Gesicht. Sein Kopf lag auf seinem rechten Arm und man konnte nicht erkennen ob er seine Augen geschlossen hatte aber es sah so aus als würde er schlafen,

Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen doch ihr Brustkorb kam ihr unglaublich schwer vor. Es war als hätte jemand einen schweren Ziegelstein abgelegt.

Doch dieser kleine Versuch des Aufsetzens hatte genügt um Ron aufzuwecken. Er sah Hermine total erstaunt an, ohne jedoch ihre Hand loszulassen. Er strich sich mit der freien Hand die Haare hinter die Ohren.

„Ron!" flüsterte sie und spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust als sie erneut versuchte sich aufzurichten. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und drückte seine Hand sanft.

„Es ist alles okay… ich bin da" sagte er und rückte mit seinem Sessel näher zum Kopfteil des Bettes und auch da lies er ihre Hand nicht los. Er sah dass, Tränen stumm aus ihren Augenwinkeln liefen.

„Shh… nicht, nicht…bitte.." flüsterte er und strich ihr vorsichtig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Alles was sie jetzt wollte war Ron fest zu umarmen, ganz nahe an seinem warmen Körper zu sein, tief einzuatmen und ewig so zu bleiben. Aber alles was sie im Moment konnte war seine Hand noch einmal sehr sanft doch etwas fester als beim letzen Mal zu drücken. Sie sah ihn an, seine Haare waren so unglaublich zerzaust wie sie es nur von Harry gewohnt war. Er sah müde und zerschlagen aus, dennoch lächelte er sie an.

„Was….? Was ist passiert?" flüsterte sie.

„Du bist vergiftet worden,… du liegst jetzt schon sei zwei Wochen im Krankenflügel. Man konnte noch nicht sagen was es für ein Gift ist. Mann, du hast Madam Pomfrey echt am Rande der Verzweiflung getrieben…" er zögerte einen Moment weiterzureden und sah auf das schneeweiße Lacken und Hermines blasse Hand welche in seiner fast schon goldenen Hand lag.

Sie starrte auf die hohe Decke des Zimmers. Zwei Wochen? Rauschte es Hermine durch den Kopf.

Es kam ihr nicht so lange vor. Sie konnte sich dunkel an ein Gespräch mit Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum erinnern. Aber was war davor? Es kam ihr vor wie ein nebeliger Traum.

Mit Gestalten ohne Gesichter, Stimmen die sie nicht zuordnen konnte und dann sah sie wieder, das Mädchen vor ihren Augen. Das Mädchen das genau so aussah wie sie, schreien, verzweifelt um ihr Leben kämpfend. Hermine schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein.

„Aber das wird schon!" sagt Ron und sah sie an. Er führte sein und ihre Hand zu seinem Mund und küsste ihre Handrücken sanft. Es war fast wie ein Hauch, oder ein Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings, so zart.

Hermine drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und lächelte schwach.

„Ich bin gestorben…" sagte sie schließlich nach einer Weile. Ron sah sie mit besorgtem Blick an. „Ich bin ertrunken…und es war keiner da der mir helfen konnte. Nicht einmal ich selber, war in der Lage mich zu retten…"

Ihr Hals fing an zu brennen.

„Shhh… das war nur ein Alptraum, das hat jeder." Meinte Ron und strich ihr übers Haar.

Er beugte sich weiter zu ihrem Gesicht damit er ihr näher war.

Hermine schluckte und das brennende Gefühl verschwand langsam. Sie sah Ron an und wünschte sich das er dort gewesen wäre.

Zuerst zaghaft doch dann ganz deutlich, spürte sie ein Kribbeln im Bauch. Sie hatte schon fast vergessen wie wunderbar es sich anfühlte. Sie nahm ihre rechte Hand und legte sie auf Rons Wange und führte seinen Kopf zu ihren.

Sie küssten sich zaghaft und sanft, als ob sie das was sie hatten, was sie fühlten, in diesem Moment umbedingt festhalten und nicht zerstören wollten. Hermine fühlte die weichen warmen Lippen, welche sie fast schon streichelten. Sie führ mit ihrer Hand auf den Hinterkopf von Ron und vergrub ihre Hände leicht in seinen roten Haaren.

Und dann plötzlich als würde jemand das Licht einfach ausschalten, fiel sie wieder in einen, diesmal traumlosen, Schlaf.

* * *

und los gehts reviews reviews reviews... sonst gibts keine fortsetzung und ich sag nur eines...:

Der absolute Höhepunkt kommt erst!!!! Freut euch schon!!!!

Kiss Leandra


End file.
